


An Uncrowded Couple

by blueeyedrichie



Series: My Boyfriend's Boyfriend [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris, I Want That Twink Obliterated, Light Angst, M/M, Manhandling, Mentioned Orgasm Delay/Denial, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Past Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Richie Tozier, Top Stanley Uris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeyedrichie/pseuds/blueeyedrichie
Summary: When they were kids, Eddie always imagined himself living out his days happily with one hand linked with Stan’s and the other linked with Richie’s. All three of them together every day, forever.~“It’s me,” Richie whispered, looking at Stan and then back to Eddie, “it’s both of us, like you always wanted.”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Series: My Boyfriend's Boyfriend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739116
Comments: 24
Kudos: 249





	An Uncrowded Couple

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to jump back into fic head first with a streddie threesome and I am now officially drowning in it.
> 
> This was supposed to be porn without plot but I accidentally spilled a little angst and a lot of feelings.

“Isn’t that Richie?”

Eddie pulled away from his drink so quickly that some spurted out from his straw and onto his chin. He wiped it away with the back of his hand before following Stan’s gaze.

And sure as shit, it was Richie at the other end of the bar, chatting up the bartender like they were old friends.

He quickly turned back to Stan, ducking his head and hoping they wouldn’t be seen. Stan laughed softly, lifting Eddie’s face with a finger under his chin.

“What’s the problem?”

Eddie stared at him with wide eyes, forcing a smile onto his face and shaking his head.

“Nothing! It’s just… it’s weird right? Maybe we should leave?” He knew he sounded hysterical, but holy _fuck_ what was he doing here?

Eddie always knew his bullshit would come back to bite him in the ass.

He’d been happily dating Stan for a year, today. They were celebrating at the bar where Stan had officially asked Eddie to be his boyfriend, one of the best nights of Eddie’s life. And instead of being honest with him, as one should upon entering a new relationship, he’d decided to keep some secrets locked away so deep inside of him that even he sometimes thought he might be able to forget. 

But now one of those secrets was sitting at the other end of a bar in a room that was dimly lit but not fucking dark enough.

And this thing he’d kept hidden away for so long forced its way into the forefront of his mind, and he already felt himself starting to hyperventilate. He’d gotten better at learning to control himself when that started to happen now, but that was also a lot easier when he hadn’t seen or heard from Richie in over a year.

Well, almost exactly a year. 366 days, to be exact. Because the last time he saw Richie was, to say the least, not one of Eddie’s finest moments, and the memories made themselves known as he placed his straw back in his mouth and breathed carefully through his nose, hoping Stan was distracted with ordering more drinks long enough that Eddie could shove them back down.

The day before Stan officially asked him, Eddie was freaking the fuck out. In part because it would be his first real relationship with someone he’d had a crush on since he was a kid. But also because that meant he would no longer be able to trick himself into believing it was okay to fuck someone else on the side, someone else he’d had a crush on for just as long.

When they were kids, Eddie always imagined himself living out his days happily with one hand linked with Stan’s and the other linked with Richie’s. All three of them together every day, forever.

But it became clearer as the years went by that that was an unrealistic dream, and Stan was by far the smarter choice. Because Stan was kind and gentle and responsible. He went to work every day, paid the bills on time, held doors for Eddie, and made sweet, beautiful love to Eddie nearly every night. And Eddie loved him; he loved him so fucking much.

Richie was a fucking mess. He hopped back and forth between working at the radio station and doing random stand up shows at shitty venues, ending most of his nights drinking and smoking weed. He was wild and hilarious and loud. He was late for everything and commitment was not a word in his vocabulary. He also held doors for Eddie, but rarely without a smack on the ass to follow. And before Eddie and Stan were official, Richie would fuck Eddie to tears every night that Stan had to go to bed early because he had something important going on the next day.

But the most vivid memory he held was that last night. Because he pushed Eddie so far that he doesn’t think he’s been able to find his way back since. He remembers the way Richie was slamming into him from behind, his hand stroking Eddie closer and closer to his third orgasm while his other hand came up to his chin, pushing his head back against his shoulder as Richie harshly whispered into his ear, _does he fuck you like I do, baby? Do you cry for him, too? Does he know how to make you scream?_ to which Eddie did just that, his mouth held open by Richie’s firm grip as Eddie came into Richie’s fist, moaning when he felt Richie filling him up for what would be the last time.

“You okay, baby?” 

He snapped out of his thoughts at Stan’s prompting, pulling his chewed up straw from his mouth to speak.

“Yeah! Is this for me?” He looked for an out, grabbing one of the drinks Stan had ordered and quickly sucking some into his dry mouth.

“Why are you so worked up?” Stan’s hand sat hot on Eddie’s thigh where he rubbed calming circles there with his thumb, and Eddie prayed he wouldn’t move his hand any higher to find the shame that Eddie was desperately trying to drown out with the alcohol he was drinking down.

“I’m not. I’m not! I’m just…” Eddie’s eyes landed on another drink sitting between them. Something golden that he could smell from where he sat. Confused, he looked up at Stan, wondering when the fuck he started drinking whiskey. But he saw something glimmering in his boyfriend’s eyes and he felt the weight of a presence at his side, and his brain shut down when a large hand reached between them to wrap around the glass.

He carefully lifted his gaze, watching as Richie lifted the glass to his lips, swallowing it all at once. He looked straight into Eddie’s eyes, giving him a heavy wink and licking over his lips when he pulled the glass away.

“Hey, Eds.”

Richie leaned in again to place the glass on the bar, signalling for another. Eddie could smell him already, the smoke and the leather of his jacket and something that had always been so distinctly _Richie_ that he’d never been able to place it. But holy fuck did his whole body start buzzing once that scent hit him.

He looked back at Stan, wondering what the fuck was going on, but he just had his little smile on his face as he sipped his own drink, his hand still holding Eddie’s thigh.

When Richie moved to grab his now full glass, he stayed there longer, blocking Stan from view as he stared into Eddie’s eyes. Eddie felt his stomach drop through the floor as his eyes dragged over Richie’s face, stopping on his lips. He licked over his own at the sight. He could fucking _feel_ them on his skin as if they’d only been there moments ago. And this was bad, so fucking bad because Stan was much too perceptive, and he’d catch on any second.

“What- what are you doing here, Richie?” Feeling his name in his mouth had him swallowing hard over the lump in his throat, and he inhaled deeply when Richie finally leaned back, standing tall and confident as he sipped his drink.

His eyes sparkled as he brought a hand up to Eddie’s hair, running his long fingers through it. Eddie melted under the touch, barely catching himself when he remembered that Stan was literally sitting right there, seeing all of this. And what the _fuck_ is Richie doing? The moan that fell from his lips when Richie tugged on his waves before letting go was too loud to not be heard, and his whole face turned pink when he realized what he’d done. 

But when he looked at Stan, he was still just fucking smiling, like this was the best thing he’d ever seen. And Eddie wondered if Stan already had him all figured out.

“Well, Eds, I ran into Stan the other day when he was shopping for your dinner tonight- did you end up going with the chicken, by the way?” Richie glanced down at Stan, who confirmed with a nod and a smile. Richie squeezed Stan’s shoulder before slinging his arm around them instead, two sets of blue eyes now boring into Eddie’s own unblinking brown ones. “So I asked him what your plans were, what he was getting you, all that bullshit, you know,” Richie finished his drink again, placing the glass down and reaching over to trace his index finger over Eddie’s cheek, “and he told me he didn’t know what to get you. That he wanted to do something really special. So we put our heads together and I think you’re really gonna like this gift, Eds. It’s fucking good.” Stan chuckled softly and squeezed Eddie’s thigh, setting his own empty glass down.

Eddie felt like his head was going to explode. What the fuck was happening?

“What-” he took a breath, trying to speak calmly, “I don’t understand. What is it?”

Richie gripped Eddie’s chin, pulling him closer so he could feel the hot breaths of both men against his cheeks.

“It’s me,” Richie whispered, looking at Stan and then back to Eddie, “it’s both of us, like you always wanted.”

Eddie felt his soul leave his body because _holy fucking shit._ He’s dreaming. Yeah, he’s definitely dreaming. And before he could think about it, he started laughing, leaning out of Richie’s grip and back in his chair so he could fully examine both men. Yeah, this was definitely not fucking real.

“This is a dream.” He was fully fucking laughing now, only slightly hysterical. “Or a drunk hallucination or some shit, right?” He shook his head, completely incapable of believing what he’d heard. He turned back to the bar, shakily moving to gesture to the bartender, but he was stopped with a hand on his wrist and another on his chin, and suddenly his gaze was flooded by nothing but icy blue.

Richie smiled at him and stroked his cheek, looking as if he’d never been happier in his life.

“I don’t know, baby, tell me if this feels real.”

Every nerve ending in Eddie’s body lit up when Richie kissed him, hard and rough and not waiting even a second before shoving his tongue between Eddie’s lips. Eddie moaned _loud,_ gripping onto Richie’s forearm with his free hand and squeezing the other into a fist. Richie licked every inch of his mouth, filling it with a taste that Eddie didn’t know how badly he’d been craving. And now it was too late, now that he had it again he fucking _needed_ it. But just as the realization hit, Richie pulled away, his tongue dragging over the roof of his mouth on his way.

Eddie barely had the mind to remember they were in a bar full of people, with his fucking boyfriend sitting next to him. At that, he turned to Stan, but before the overwhelming guilt and the rushed explanations could come out, Stan had his lips pressed to Eddie’s, effectively silencing him. And it was so much softer than Richie, the way he took a moment before gently sliding his tongue inside, pressing it against Eddie’s own and gripping his waist with firm hands. Eddie moaned again, the taste of the only two men he’d ever been with mingling together inside his mouth and making him feel drunk on something else entirely.

When Stan pulled away, he took Eddie’s breath with him. Stan grabbed one of Eddie’s hands, rubbing a soothing thumb over the back, while Richie grabbed the other, encompassing it tightly inside his own. And by now, Eddie should get it. But he was still clinging to that last thread of disbelief.

Until Stan pressed his lips to his ear and whispered, “You can have the rest of your gift at home, love.”

Eddie looked back and forth between the two men desperately, waiting for the punchline. Not wanting to give in until he knew for sure this wasn’t some fucked up joke. He saw no sign then, nor did he see one when the three of them smushed together in the back of an Uber, each one placing a hand on Eddie’s thigh and driving him fucking wild with the thought of what was about to happen. Because this was really happening, wasn’t it? 

When they got home, it seemed like Eddie was the only one absolutely losing his shit. Richie and Stan were chatting each other up about random bullshit on the way inside, and Eddie wanted to scream. And suddenly he was convinced again it was all just a hallucination from chugging down all those sugary drinks. He was even about to walk to the kitchen once they were all inside to get some water, but he was proven wrong when he was grabbed around the wrist and shoved into the wall by Richie. 

Richie kissed him again, licking behind his teeth as he pressed both of Eddie’s arms up against the wall. Eddie whimpered into it, pushing up on his tip-toes to try and get Richie’s tongue deeper. He suddenly felt a hot breath on his ear, and his eyes shot open, meeting Stan’s soft blues.

“We’ll meet you upstairs.” Stan’s low whisper had Eddie moaning into Richie’s mouth until he pulled away with a chuckle, licking Eddie’s spit from his lips.

Eddie looked at them both in wonder before stumbling his way over to the stairs, but not before he heard the familiar sound of Richie tut-tutting him. 

“Answer your man, baby. You’re not gonna be bad already, are you?”

Eddie felt excitement zing up his spine, and he swallowed hard before shaking his head.

“No, no, I’m sorry. I’ll meet you upstairs.” It was breathless and strained, but he got it out.

“Good boy.” Richie smirked as he said it, looking at Stan who was smiling with the slightest bit of pink dusting his cheeks. “Go ahead and lose the clothes for us, sweetheart.”

If it was even possible, he felt his cheeks burn hotter before nodding, only to see something flash behind Richie’s eyes and immediately thinking better of it.

“Yes. Okay.”

The pair smiled at him and watched as he made his way up.

Once he was finally in his and Stan’s bedroom, he let out a breath that he felt like he’d been holding for hours. He still couldn’t fully shake the idea that he was imagining all of this, but he decided to say fuck it, because this was the best fucking hallucination he could ever imagine having, so might as well make the best of it. 

With that, he decided to stop thinking about it so much. He shakily pulled his clothes off, hesitating at the waistband of his briefs. But he thought about that look in Richie’s eyes and the smile on Stan’s face and then he couldn’t get them off fast enough, throwing everything into their laundry basket before crawling onto the bed. He was so hard already, and if it was just Stan, he’d just start touching himself now. But that wasn’t okay with Richie, and it was almost overwhelming how quickly all the little memories were coming back to him; the way Richie always took full control and told him what to do, helping him go further than he ever thought he could. And the thought of mixing Richie’s rough tendencies with Stan’s smoother ones had Eddie already clutching the sheets in his small fists.

And it felt like fucking forever that he was laying there waiting, which had another memory bursting in his mind. The way Richie always made him fucking _wait,_ made him fucking beg for it and sometimes not give him anything at all. He never had to do that with Stan, which was both a blessing and a curse. Because Stan made him feel amazing always, but the sex was especially great because they had such a deep connection with each other. The curse though, was that he had never come harder in his life than when Richie would edge him until he was sobbing before finally giving him the last press or lick or thrust that he needed to send him over the edge.

He clutched harder to the sheets when he felt his hands trying to wander, but he froze entirely when he heard two sets of footsteps slowly making their way to the door.

And he had a fleeting thought of panic, not knowing if this was a good idea or if he could even go through with this, thinking how sometimes getting what you’ve always wished for isn’t always a good thing. But the moment the two men he’d loved all his life entered the room and laid their eyes on him, each set full of their own unique love for him and clouded by lust, he knew this would be the best night of his life.

His stomach flipped over itself again and again as they stepped further inside, Stan closing the door with a soft _click._ They stood at the foot of the bed, both dragging their eyes up and down Eddie’s body hungrily as he inhaled shakily through parted lips. It stayed like that for a moment, and then Richie’s hand flew up to Stan’s hair, tugging his face toward himself before crashing their mouths together. Eddie gasped, a million thoughts racing in his head, all of them something like _holy fuck oh my god this is so hot they are so fucking hot._

Stan’s hands gripped Richie’s shoulders as the taller man kissed him roughly, his hand still wrapped around his curls while the other gripped his hip. He pulled Stan’s hips against his own, and Eddie heard the softest moan come from his boyfriend, which had him moaning desperately on the bed, watching the scene before him with wide eyes.

Richie opened his eyes to stare at Eddie as he kissed Stan, winking at him before sliding the hand that was on his hip to Stan’s crotch and cupping firmly, drawing another moan from him. Eddie couldn’t help but arch his own hips slightly, blushing under Richie’s intense gaze as he did so. Richie moved both of his hands around to Stan’s ass, grinding their clothed cocks together, only breaking the kiss with a laugh when Eddie moaned loudly at the sight, precome already leaking from his dick just from watching the scene before him. Stan followed Richie’s gaze, lifting his brows and smirking slightly when his eyes landed on Eddie. 

“Needy as fucking ever, aren’t you, baby?” Richie teased, squeezing Stan’s ass firmly once before pulling away.

“Yes, Daddy.”

The words fell from his lips so _easily,_ like no fucking time had passed at all. He flushed immediately, because that just wasn’t something he and Stan ever did. But the way Stan’s eyes widened just slightly had Eddie thinking maybe they would start.

Each of them came around on either side of the bed, and Eddie couldn’t decide where to look. But they still weren’t fucking touching him, and now they were looking back at each other, each with their own mischievous smirk.

“How are we gonna know who he’s talking to?” Richie asked on a chuckle, pulling his shirt over his head. Eddie’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of Richie’s skin, his mouth filling with saliva at the thought of tasting it after so long.

“Well, he doesn’t call me that. So, should be easy.” Stan told him, mimicking Richie and removing his shirt as well.

Eddie’s eyes flew up to Stan’s face, a wave of guilt washing over him. It was just something they’d never discussed, and it’s not like Eddie didn’t want to, but considering how different having sex with Stan was compared to having sex with Richie, he just kind of assumed it wouldn’t be something Stan would be into.

Richie clicked his tongue and Eddie gasped when he felt his weight on the bed, and then he was grabbing his chin roughly, his face so close and his breath hot on his skin.

“That’s a shame, Eddie. You have better manners than that.” Richie told him lowly, his eyes scanning over his face. Eddie felt Stan’s weight on the other side of him, but he knew better than to look away from Richie. “Tell him you’re sorry, baby, that you just didn’t know he wanted that.”

Richie turned Eddie’s face toward Stan, who was much closer than anticipated. Eddie’s eyes ran the length of his chest, swallowing hard before looking into his eyes.

“I’m- I’m sorry. I didn’t know-”

Richie squeezed his cheeks, cutting him off and leaning down close to his ear.

“Who are you apologizing to?”

Eddie’s eyes fluttered for a moment, waiting for Richie to loosen his hold before speaking again.

“I’m sorry, Daddy.”

The way Stan’s eyes darkened at that had Eddie keening in the back of his throat, and then he was leaning in and kissing him, drawing a moan from Eddie immediately.

As Stan kissed him slow and deep, he felt Richie’s lips press against the skin of his throat, and he thinks that’s the exact moment he officially loses his mind.

Richie’s kisses quickly become bites, moving from his collarbone up to his ear and back, while Stan’s tongue teases at every crevice of his mouth. Eddie barely even registers when they switch, until he feels Richie’s tongue pressing all the way to the back of his mouth while Stan’s lips gently kiss and lick over all the bruises Richie left before creating some of his own.

And Eddie is fucking euphoric, but he needs more so badly, and neither of them are touching him where he needs it and it’s driving him mad. Richie breaks the kiss to move back to his neck, and the feeling of both of their lips on his neck has him moaning loudly, his hands reaching up for each of them, only to be pushed back down to the bed. And he’s starting to wonder what took them so long to get up here, if they were discussing their plans, because Stan was never rough the way Richie was, but it was fucking doing something to him and they’d barely even started.

Then the sensation was gone from his neck, his eyes shooting open only to find the two men kissing again, and this time Eddie could see the way their tongues pressed together and the spit moved between their mouths and he whined, almost moving to sit up and involve himself, but Richie gripped his arm firmly as if he knew exactly what Eddie was thinking. So instead he pouted at them as they continued kissing, both moaning softly into each other’s mouths, sending sparks up and down Eddie’s spine.

Richie pushed his arm down once as a reminder before letting it go, bringing his hands up to Stan’s pants. Stan pushed his lips harder against Richie’s, bringing his hands up as well to make quick work of Richie’s belt while Richie unbuttoned and unzipped Stan’s jeans. Eddie watched in awe as they shoved each other’s pants over their hips, the sight of both of their rock hard cocks making Eddie gasp.

When they started stroking each other, Eddie wanted to fucking scream. He was so turned on that he never wanted them to stop, but he was sure he’d lose his mind if they didn’t get their hands on him soon. He whined loudly, watching as they pleasured each other and listening to the sounds filling the air all around them. 

Richie broke the kiss, letting Stan rest his forehead on his shoulder as he turned to look at Eddie, chuckling at the sight of him writhing beneath them.

“You need something, sweetheart?”

Eddie lifted his arms, risking getting in trouble as he reached for them. Richie smirked down at him, laying his head against Stan’s for a moment before he lifted it and they were both looking down at Eddie.

“Hey, love.” The sound of Stan’s voice as he was being jerked off by Richie was so fucking hot it had Eddie wanting to cry, and he pouted up at his boyfriend, thinking he would break easier. It worked, but not exactly in the way Eddie had been hoping.

Stan leaned back, earning a questioning look from Richie. Stan let go of Richie’s cock, gesturing for him to do the same. It seemed that Richie caught on then, because they both grabbed one of Eddie’s hands, moving them so that he was gripping each of their cocks in one before they resumed kissing. Eddie cried out at the feeling of it, his hands immediately beginning to stroke over them.

The pair seemed to be doing their best to get Eddie as worked up as possible, their moans becoming louder as Eddie sloppily jerked them both off. Richie brought his lips down to Stan’s neck, marking him up before allowing Stan to do the same to him. Eddie’s cock was steadily leaking on his stomach, and he genuinely felt like he was going to come without any stimulation at all. Then he realized that was probably exactly what Richie wanted, and he should know better than to think he’d only be coming once tonight.

He was so fucking desperate for _something,_ so before he could talk himself out of it he leaned up, taking Richie’s cock into his mouth as he continued firmly stroking Stan’s.

Richie groaned loudly, his hips bucking into Eddie’s mouth. He heard him chuckle shortly after, but decided to ignore it and press down further, taking him as deep as he could.

“Look at him, Stanley. Just a desperate little slut.”

Stan laughed softly, his hand finding its way into Eddie’s waves and petting gently, drawing a garbled moan from him as he bobbed up and down Richie’s shaft. It wasn’t long before he was being pulled off roughly, Richie’s hand in his hair now, and being turned over to Stan, who looked at him so lovingly Eddie thought his heart might burst. The lust in his brain didn’t allow him to appreciate it long before he was taking Stan in his mouth, pressing all the way down before pulling back and sucking the way he knew Stan liked it. 

“So fucking good, baby.” The words of encouragement had Eddie whimpering, but it quickly turned into a sound of surprise when Richie’s hands grabbed his hips, maneuvering him so that he was on his knees. Eddie held himself up with his hands, still moving his lips and tongue over Stan’s cock as he felt Richie spreading his cheeks, an appreciative sound coming from deep in his chest.

“Jesus,” Richie breathed out, squeezing Eddie’s cheeks hard where his hands were engulfing them. Eddie whined, wiggling his hips as he flicked his tongue over the head of Stan’s cock, making him groan as he weaved his fingers into Eddie’s hair. “I’ve fucking missed you, baby boy.”

He cried out when Richie finally leaned down, the tip of his tongue teasing at Eddie’s hole before pressing fully against it. He groaned with the contact, sending shivers up Eddie’s spine. Richie spread him wider as he licked around the pink ring of muscle, and Eddie already knew he was going to come any minute. He’d been so worked up since the moment they saw Richie in the bar, and his cock was twitching with each flick of Richie’s tongue and every thrust of Stan’s hips. 

He fluttered his eyes up to Stan, who was still petting through his hair but had his eyes on Richie. He almost had the mind to be jealous, but then he felt Richie’s tongue dive into his hole at the same moment that Stan pushed his cock down his throat, and he moaned loudly around Stan as he came all over the sheets beneath him, Richie’s tongue continuing to fuck in and out of him as he rode it out. 

Stan pulled him off, drool spilling over his chin as he rocked his hips down against Richie’s face where he was still buried between his cheeks. Stan leaned over, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips and stroking his cheek softly. Richie landed a hard slap against his ass before pulling away, drawing a cry from Eddie when he lost all sensation. Both of the other men stood up, and Eddie heard the sounds of them shoving their pants the rest of the way off. He took the time to try and catch his breath, his head hanging as he did so. 

But it wasn’t long before he felt a large hand in his hair, tugging his head back harshly. It was Richie in front of him now, a smirk pulling at his lips. He leaned down, dragging his tongue over the mess on Eddie’s chin before licking into his mouth. Eddie whined, his hips rocking back again when he felt the soft touch of Stan’s hands over the stinging skin of his ass. The mix of soft and rough sensations was better than anything Eddie had ever felt before, and he was so high on it he let himself imagine it could always be like this. 

“Such a messy boy,” Richie scolded, his fingers pushing Eddie’s hair back as he admired him. A choked sound fell from his lips when he felt Stan’s hand wrapping around his already half hard cock, stroking him quickly to full hardness. Stan dragged a finger between his cheeks, teasing at his hole and pulling away, making Eddie cry out for more. Richie chuckled, his other hand coming up to press his thumb to Eddie’s swollen bottom lip, pulling his mouth open. “Be a good boy and ask him nicely.”

Eddie looked into Richie’s eyes, his tongue lazily licking over his lip and Richie’s thumb, hearing him curse under his breath at the sight. Stan released his cock and splayed his palm on his lower back, rubbing it soothingly as he waited for him to obey Richie. 

Eddie turned to look at Stan over his shoulder, seeing how dark his eyes were and how hard he was, still slick with Eddie’s spit, had him whimpering as he tried to speak up.

“Please, Daddy?”

Stan groaned loudly, leaning down to sink his teeth into the skin of his ass, soothing it with a soft kiss after. Eddie barely had a chance to moan before Richie pulled his face back and pressed the leaking head of his cock to Eddie’s lips, which parted instantly and took him deep. Richie guided him with the hand in his hair, his other hand stroking the skin under his chin gently.

Eddie heard Stan fumbling around for their lube before popping the cap to pour some out, his wet fingers pressing against his fluttering hole a moment later. He moaned around Richie’s cock, who used the opportunity to slide in deeper, groaning when the head hit the back of Eddie’s throat.

“You open up so nice for Daddy, baby, so good for us.” Richie praised. Eddie felt the warmth of his tears trickling down his cheeks as he stared up at Richie, only for more to join when Stan pressed two fingers into him at once, sliding in to the knuckle before pausing to let him adjust.

“He always does, don’t you, love?”

Richie grinned at Stan, winking at him as he gave shallow thrusts into Eddie’s mouth. Stan’s fingers mirrored the movements, thrusting in and out steadily before spreading them apart and pressing against his walls. Eddie pushed back and forth, his mind exploding with all the sensation.

Stan pressed a third finger inside, thrusting them in harder as he worked Eddie open. He threw his hips back, begging for more, and the little chuckle that Stan let out had Eddie’s cock leaking again.

“I’ve never seen him like this, Rich.” Stan rubbed his free hand over the side of Eddie’s thigh as his fingers started pressing against his prostate on each thrust inside. Eddie’s cheeks flushed as more tears streamed down them, his eyes fluttering closed at Stan’s words, keeping his mouth lax enough for Richie to continue sliding his cock down his throat.

But then Richie pulled Eddie off his cock, watching as he tried to lick the spit from his lips and groaning when some dripped down onto the sheets beneath him as he sucked in lungfuls of air.

“You’ve been holding out on your Daddy, baby?” Eddie looked up at Richie desperately, his hips still rocking down hard against Stan’s hand. “Maybe you don’t deserve all of this, hmm? Maybe I should just fuck your boyfriend the way I used to fuck you while you lay here and watch.” Stan groaned as Richie spoke, pulling his hand away from Eddie’s greedy hole to stroke his own cock instead, drawing a whine from Eddie at the loss.

Richie moved across the bed, wrapping a hand around the back of Stan’s neck to pull him in for a messy kiss that was more tongue than anything. Stan’s other hand curled around Richie’s cock and pressed his thumb to the head, a growl bubbling up from Richie’s chest as he did so.

And Eddie was so worried that they were serious he cried out, pushing himself up to kneel as his legs shook under him.

“No, no, please? I wanna come on your cock, Daddy, please.”

They both looked at him with half lidded eyes as Stan’s hands continued moving slowly, smirks pulling on to both of their faces.

“Which one?”

Eddie panted as he looked back and forth between them, his hands shaking where they rested on his thighs, so close to his aching cock. He so badly wanted to be in the small space between their bodies, so he pushed himself into their space, his back against Stan’s chest and his hands coming up to Richie’s shoulders. He felt Stan’s hands grip his hips and Richie’s wrap around his ribs, and _Jesus Christ_ he wanted to fucking live pressed between their bodies.

“I- I can do both.”

Richie’s hand came up to his cheek, something wicked lighting up his eyes.

“At the same time?”

Eddie wasn’t sure if he felt terrified or excited at that concept, but he felt a laugh rumble up from where he was pressed against Stan’s chest, his fingers pressing into his hip bones.

“We’ll take turns tonight, but maybe next time.” Eddie pressed his ass down against Stan’s cock at his words, the thought of next time had electricity whizzing all over his skin.

“I can make that work.” Richie replied, leaning in to press a kiss to Stan’s lips. Eddie watched, bringing one arm up to wrap around each of their necks. Stan broke the kiss to slot his lips together with Eddie’s, his tongue diving into his mouth for a moment before allowing Richie to take over.

Eddie heard Stan slicking up his dick with more lube, and then he moaned when he felt it pressing against his hole. Stan groaned into his ear as he slid all the way inside, his hips resting against Eddie’s ass. Eddie moaned into Richie’s mouth, his head lolling back onto Stan’s shoulder.

“Is that good, baby? Tell Stan how good he feels inside you.” Richie ordered, his hands running all over Eddie’s body as he took it all in. Eddie’s hands tightened in the hair of both men, little moans being punched out of him with each rock and thrust of Stan’s hips.

“Feels so good, Daddy, I love you, love having you inside me.” He babbled breathlessly, dropping his ass into Stan’s lap as he tried to meet each of his movements.

“I love you, Eddie, god you’re fucking beautiful.” Stan whispered into his ear, pressing a kiss just below it as he started thrusting harder, using the grip on Eddie’s hips to hold him in place. Eddie pulled Richie closer, forcing his eyes open to look at him. He saw something in Richie’s eyes, and Stan must have seen it, too, because he reached for him, pulling him in for a kiss. Eddie knew exactly what it was, that same reluctance he used to see there right before Eddie had started dating Stan. He ignored it for now though, grabbing onto Richie’s hand to pull it down to his cock. 

“Please touch me, Daddy.” He whispered, lifting his head to press kisses to Richie’s neck, dragging his lips along his jaw as Stan pressed his tongue into Richie’s mouth. Richie wrapped his long fingers around Eddie, wasting no time as he started stroking quickly. Eddie cried out, his hips bucking back and forth as he felt heat bubbling up in his belly, ready to burst out where Richie’s thumb was pressing against the slit of his cock.

Stan panted against Richie’s lips, his thrusts quickly losing rhythm as he drew closer to his release. Eddie whined into Richie’s ear, bringing his gaze to Eddie’s. He pressed a kiss against Richie’s lips, looking deep into his eyes as he spoke.

“Make me come, Daddy. Make us come so you can fuck me, please?”

Richie groaned, dropping his head to sink his teeth into the skin of his throat, roughly stroking over Eddie’s dick. Eddie started wailing, his fingers digging into the curls of both men as he felt his stomach swoop low.

“Oh fuck, I’m gonna come, baby, I’m coming,” Stan mumbled against Eddie’s shoulder as he thrusted up hard, holding Eddie’s hips tightly against himself as he came deep inside Eddie. That mixed with the flick of Richie’s wrist had Eddie spurting all over Richie’s fist, his hips rocking erratically between the sensations.

Stan recovered quickly, but he and Richie gave Eddie no time to do so. They lifted Eddie off of Stan’s lap, only to turn him around and place him into Richie’s. Eddie was letting out these whiny little gasps as Richie pulled his cheeks apart, his cock sliding into Eddie’s soaked hole with little resistance. Stan’s hand wrapped around his spent dick, gently working over it as he pressed soft kisses all over Eddie’s chest. Eddie had one arm limply wrapped around Richie behind him while his other hand rested on Stan’s shoulder. The overstimulation had sparks lighting all over his skin and tears still wetting his cheeks, but it felt _perfect._

He could tell that Richie was giving him a second, but Eddie knew Richie was straining from how rigid he was against Eddie’s back. So he forced his tired muscles to work with him as he started bouncing up and down in Richie’s lap. The sound Richie let out made it all worth it, because he hadn’t heard that sound in so fucking long and he missed it so much. 

“So big, Daddy, so deep,” He ended on a high pitched whimper when Richie started thrusting roughly into him, the wet sounds from where they were connected filling the air around them. “Missed you so much, Richie.” Eddie rested his head against Richie’s shoulder and gazed up at him from under his lashes. Richie looked back at him with such strong emotion it had Eddie’s heart skipping a beat. As if he knew, Stan pressed a kiss just over his heart at that very moment.

“I fucking missed you too, sweet boy,” Richie told him, pressing a kiss to his lips as he continued pounding into him. Stan kissed his way from Eddie’s shoulder to Richie’s neck before Richie pulled him in for a kiss as well, pressing their foreheads together.

Eddie was fully hard again where Stan’s hand was still loosely wrapped around him, his dick begging for a break. But he was going to come for Richie if it was the last thing he did, and he tried to force his limp body to cooperate.

Richie slid his hands from Eddie’s hips to be the backs of his knees, pulling his knees up to his chest to do most of the work for Eddie, taking all of his weight into his arms and against his chest as he bounced him up and down. Eddie whimpered desperately as Richie’s cock slammed into his prostate with each thrust. 

He felt Stan’s lips on his neck, then his hands were sliding under Eddie’s knees to help Richie hold him up. Richie used the opportunity to bring one of his hands to Eddie’s cock, taking over there for Stan. Stan moved his lips to Eddie’s ear, and he heard the sound of a kiss being exchanged between the other two before the words warmed his skin.

“Come on, baby. Come on Daddy’s cock, let us see you.”

Then Richie moved to his other ear so he could hear them on either side. Stan continued helping Eddie move in Richie’s lap while Richie’s hand drew him closer and closer, the burning in his stomach igniting hotter as they both whispered encouraging things to him, making him feel so loved and cared for it was truly overwhelming. 

“Show Stan what a good boy you can be, sweetheart.”

“Does Richie feel good, baby? He’s so deep, isn’t he?”

“Yes, _yes,_ fill me up, Daddy, so good, _please._ ”

Richie groaned loudly, his hips rutting up hard as he came inside Eddie. He screamed at the sensation, pushing down against Richie as his hole clenched around him. And then it was just a blur of gentle coaxing until Eddie’s whole body was shaking as his senses flooded with pleasure, feeling hands and lips and skin everywhere, rubbing and caressing and warming every single inch of him. He let out choked cries and moans as his orgasm rocked through him, until his muscles gave out under the touch of the other two. He allowed his mind to shut off for a bit, coming back to himself at the feeling of them gently placing him down on the soft sheets. 

He was jostled a bit as the other two got comfortable, and he heard something like Stan telling Richie to stay. Eddie was afraid he’d protest and leave, but when he felt heat encompass him from either side, he relaxed.

And he knew they’d have to get up soon, and that Richie would show Stan how to properly care for him after such an intense night. They’d all smush together in their bathtub, and he imagined Richie washing his hair and Stan lathering his body, and he could practically already feel them both gently massaging lotion all over him before finally cuddling him to sleep.

But right now, he felt Stan press his chest against his back, and Richie’s chest press against his own as their arms wrapped around him from either side so they could press their palms against each other’s sides. Eddie fluttered his eyes open, seeing Richie staring down at him adoringly. And he really wanted to say what he was feeling, but that seemed like too much, and he didn’t want to ruin a perfect night by hurting anyone’s feelings.

But then he felt Stan’s lips kissing his ear, “I love you, Eddie. It’s okay, you can say it.”

He turned his head to Stan, who pressed a kiss to his cheek and then his lips, giving him a reassuring smile.

“I love you, too, Stanley.”

Then Eddie turned to Richie, the look in his blue eyes making Eddie blush.

“I love you, Richie.”

Richie inhaled a shaky breath, his hand coming up to brush over Eddie’s cheek.

“I love you, too, Eds.”

Eddie smiled brightly, watching as Richie’s eyes looked over his shoulder to lock with Stan’s, and the smile on Richie’s lips had Eddie finally relaxing against the pillows.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm toying with the idea of another part or two if y'all like this, so let me know.
> 
> Shoutout to the loml @bimmyshrug on tumblr. Not only has she inspired me so much to get back into writing and been so supportive, but we are constantly screaming at each other about these dudes and she has shown me the streddie light and I am blinded, truly. I just think they're neat :') But seriously please if you haven't already go check out her fics, just be sure to heed all tags and warnings. She is such an amazing writer and I literally aspire to be on her level one day. She is just the best and I probably wouldn't be posting this if it wasn't for her support. And she came up with the title, so thanks for everything bb :) <3
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr @blueeyedrichie


End file.
